Poèmes
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Quelques essais, ou quand HP inspire une pauvre fille qui se croit poète.
1. Pleine Lune

Voici un poème sur Remus pendant ses transformations. Il date un peu, mais bon, j'ai pas trop honte de ce que j'ai fait… Je devrais ? Si oui ou si non, envoyez moi une review !

Pleine Lune

Pleine lune,

Tes rayons transpercent mon cœur,

M'empêchant de goûter au bonheur.

Pleine lune,

Ton éclat m'éblouit,

Et la peur m'envahit.

Pleine lune,

Je t'aperçois, mais déjà,

Je ne suis plus tout à fait moi.

Pleine lune,

Tu fais résonner,

La plainte que je t'ai lancée.

Pleine lune,

Tu t'amuses à éterniser,

Ma douleur, immodérée.

Pleine lune,

Après tant d'attente, le jour se lève,

Et enfin mes souffrances s'achèvent.


	2. Les descendants des Maraudeurs

Les descendants des maraudeurs

Nous errons sans bruit,

Au cœur de la nuit.

Les bombabouses, les explosions,

Sont notre terrain de prédilection.

Aucunes règles, telle est notre loi,

Notre seul devoir est d'apporter la joie.

Dans ce château sombre et gris,

Nous sommes le grain de folie,

Qui exaspère le concierge et les préfets,

Qui bombent le torse, pour monter leur P bien épinglé.

Nos intentions sont mauvaises,

Nous l'avouons avec aise !

Nous sommes les descendants des maraudeurs,

Accomplissant avec fierté notre noble fonction,

Qu'est de contourner le règlement du malheur,

En perpétrant de mauvaises actions.

Puis méfait accompli !

Nous retournons dans nos lits...

Sans bruit,

Jusqu'à la prochaine nuit...


	3. Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

_On mélange « docteur Renaud, Mister Renard », la chanson de Renaud et l'histoire de Remus Lupin… Et ça donne ceci !_

_Disclaimer : Reums appartient hélas à JK Rowling, la chanson appartient à Renaud Séchan, le style et quelques vers de ce poème aussi. Le reste : l'idée, et quelques vers : c'est moi._

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

Comme y'a eu Gainsbourg et Gainsbarre

Y'a le Remus et le Lunard,

Remus est tendre comme un agneau

Lunard ne sait qu'montrer les crocs

Un coté blanc, un coté noir

Personne n'est tout moche ou tout beau,

Moitié ange et moitié salaud

Et c'est ce que nous allons voir.

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

Remus a pas mal d'amigo

Un rat, un cerf et un clébard

Le soir ils quittent leur dortoir,

Pour aller jouer les idiots

Mais la lune apparaît en haut,

Changeant Remus en Lunard

Lunard se barre dans le noir

Suivit par les trois animaux

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

L'amitié est le plus beau mot

Pour ces quatre jeunes de Poudlard

Lunard se fout de ces histoires

il préfère frapper dans le noir

Il serait capable et c'est notoire

De tuer son alter ego

Remus en a marre de Lunard

Qu'il considère comme une tare

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

Hélas tout s'est finit un soir

à cause d'une espèce de salaud

Qui fait régner le désespoir

Avec une baguette et deux mots

Il tue les Potter bien trop tôt

Et fait de Sirius un tôlard

Le lord est avec Pettigrow

Remus le saura que plus tard !

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

Remus décide douze ans plus tard,

De revoir les tours de Poudlard

Mais le blème c'est qu'au fil des soirs,

Remus est rongé par Lunard

Les cernes, les rides ont eu victoire

Sur un visage jeune et beau

Remus ne voit plus que Lunard

Quand il s'regarde dans un miroir

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

Remus apprend dans les journaux

L'évasion d'un vieux cabot

Il le retrouve un an plus tard

Et apprend le tout de l'histoire,

Ils vont s'venger de Pettigrow

Mais alors là débarque Lunard

Le rat s'enfuit comme un couard

En détruisant tous leurs espoirs

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard

C'est à cause du désespoir

Qu'il tombe à 40 ans bientôt

Et le Lunard, tôt ou tard

Prendra l'dessus de tous ses maux

Encore une fois son ami part,

Mais là cette fois c'est pas qu'des mots

Après l'départ du vieux chien noir,

Lunard reviens, Remus se barre...

Docteur Remus, Mister Lunard.


	4. The Noble house of Black

Je continue mes essais de reprises de chansons, à la sauce HP… A croire que la musique m'inspire… LOL

_Je continue mes essais de reprises de chansons, à la sauce HP… A croire que la musique m'inspire… LOL_

_De plus, il s'agit de mon premier écrit en ANGLAIS ! Je m'excuse donc à l'avance des nombreuses fautes que cet écrit pourra contenir…_

_Il s'agit d'une reprise de la chanson « House of the Rinsing Sun », des Animals. _

_Alors bien sur, l'histoire, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling… Et la chanson aux animals, comme dit un peu plus haut … (j'ai un peu l'impression de me répêter _XD_)_

Grimmauld Place,

There is a House, in London Town,

They call the Grimmauld Place,

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy,

And god, I know, I'm one,

My mother was a Pureblood,

Proud of her noble family,

My father was a hoodlum man,

Serving the new Dark Lord…

And the only thing they just need,

was money and power,

And the only thing I used to need,

was Life and Freedom…

My mother, from her cursed frame, won't forgive what I have done,

Fleeing away sin and misery,

In the noble house of Black…

But I never had a taste of freedom,

During all my life,

I'm going back to Grimmauld Place,

To see all their haughty faces…

There is a house in London Town,

They call the Grimmauld Place,

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy,

And god, I know I'm one…

_ça a eu au moins le mérite de me faire travailler mon Anglais… __)_


End file.
